


Transformers Drabbles

by turquoisedragon513



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, FUCKN IRONHIDE MY MAIN MAN, I like the DJD their dumb losers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mech Preg, Multi, No Smut, Other, Sparklings, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and fluff, spoilers in some possibly?, things, well heavily implied, who could kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: A bunch of nonsense. Requests are OPEN AGAIN!!!!No smut.None.





	1. Pharma fucked up and now Bluebolt and the Terrorwings have to deal with the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> >Dabs in draconic<

Pharma had made the decision. The first ship that came wuld be given the sparkling. Unfortunately, the next ship, the Unguibus Appetit, was not your average trading vessel, or a Autobot cruiser. The leader of the five Predacons on board was a femme, a warrior named Bluebolt. She did not give in easily.

“I dunno, Blue. He’s kinda cool.”  
Nightriser wiggled a servo at the sparkling, who cooed and attempted to grab the Predacon’s claw.  
“Don’t do that. What if you poke his eye out?”  
“Terrorsmoke, you can’t see. Don’t reprimand me.”  
“I’m trying to keep him from ending up like me!”  
Terorrsmoke said insultingly, causing blue to sigh.  
“Will you two knock it off. You’re going to stress him out.”  
“Are we keeping him? PLEEEAAASSSE?”  
Night looked up at her, optics wide. Blue narrowed hers in return. Yes, this was an innocent sparkling, and that of a medic, no less. But she could see the traces of that Decepticon war machine in his frame.  
“Yes.”  
She would keep this little one. Raise him. To spite Megatron, for abandoning her and her kind. To spite Tarn. And to be a better bot than anyone could have ever foreseen.  
“He’ll need a name, then. Judging my my.. Limited ability, I’d guess he’s a warframe.”  
Nitrocrash said from his position at the medbay desk. Nitro wasn’t a trained medic in any sense, just the one they’d deemed careful enough to watch the bitlet.  
“Oohhhh, how about Quickslash?”  
“Nah, I knew a mech named Quickdraw once.”  
Blazecharger said, shaking a bottle of sparkling-grade.  
“Rhirunner?”  
Nitrocrash said from the desk, a datapad in his hands.  
“Oh, I like that one.”  
“Yeah.”  
The crew agreed. It looks like he had a name.  
“We should teach him to be the medic. His carrier was one.”  
“Hey, Nitro, let the little guy make his own choices!”  
Nightriser whined, wings twitching. Blue snorted. This little one would have an eventful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, this is a preveiw of my otehr drabble series, Rhirunner Collection.
> 
> Which is literally the spawn of hellspawn.
> 
> Yay.


	2. Go To Sleep (For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prwol JAzz and sparkling Bluestreak fluff for @Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling!
> 
> fluff. so much fluff.

A loud whine pierced Prowl’s Audials, causing him to wince and roll over.  
“Jazz. It’s your turn.”  
HE groaned, nudging his partner sleepily. Jazz stood up, still half asleep, and walked over to the sparkling berth dearly.  
“Hey, little man. What’s wrong.”  
Bluestreak sniffled, blinking dreary optics up at his Creator.  
“What’s wrong this time?”  
Prowl muttered, and Jazz snorted.  
“He’s just lonely. Aren’t you?”  
As his sparkling reached up with tiny servos, Jazz picked him up gently, carrying him back to the berth. Prowl rolled over, blinking, as Bluestreak settled against Jazz's chassis.  
“Hey squirt.”  
“He’s going into recharge. And you had better go as well, Mr.I-Have-Work-Tomorrow.”  
“Fine,fine.”  
Prowl chuckled, and as Bluestreak settled down, Jazz shuttered his optics in contentment.

>FLUFF OH MY STARS SO MUCH FLUFF<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this.
> 
> Fluffy domestic stuff.
> 
> Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday to me!


	3. Soulmate!AU Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate!AU Fluff.
> 
> For me.
> 
> And my damaged soul.

Starshadow ran one servo over the words spiraling up her left forearm.  
‘I’ll cover you!’  
Well, she’d get a warrior, at least. She’d never been much of a fighter, but she’d tried to learn. And now, as she welded Jazz’s arm shut in the heat of battle, she wished she could.  
“Prowl! Get Jazz out of here, NOW!”  
She barked over the comm, and then back up as the black and white police car zoomed, up.  
“Star, get over to Optimus!”  
The tactician barked, and she nodded, transforming rapidly into dinosaur mode. The red and blue Prime stood out among the Dinobots, and Grimlock swatted a drone away, nearly hitting Star.  
“Grimlock!”  
“Star! Get Optimus to Ratchet!”  
“I’ll cover you!”  
Star’s spark almost leapt out of her chassis as Sludge transformed, Snarl sliding their leader onto the Apatosaurus’ back.  
“Okay. Promise you’ll stay safe?”  
The yellow and red mech smiled at her.  
“I’ll try.”

 

‘You traitor! I trusted you! He trusted you!’  
Rail grimaced at the words she’d been cursed with since she was a sparkling. Traitor. That’s what she was, alright. Leaving the Decepticons to fight with the Autobots. The problem was, none of the Decepticons she’d fought had addressed her like that. Not Barricade, nor Shockwave, or even Starscream (THANK PRIMUS FOR THAT). And now, as she transformed out of vehicle mode, slamming into a unlucky dorne, with Ironhide shouting orders at Crashlanding behind her. The seeker streaked overhead, then something warped in directly in front of him, causing the blue and black Autobot to turn up sharply. Red optics fell on her, and Railmotor grimaced as Skywarp glared.  
“You traitor! I trusted you! He trusted you!”  
“Yeah, well tell Soundwave I’ve made my own way.”  
She snarled, then Skywarp flinched visibly. A small red streak knocked the Seeker out of the air as Burnout spiraled back to Crash. Almost instinctively, Rail slid under the purple and black mech, her field flaring.  
“Why.”  
“I might be a traitor, but I’m not sparkless.”  
She snipped, feeling like Ratchet for a moment. Ironhide glared at her, then he relaxed as he realized exactly what was going on.  
“Get him out of here! Crash! Stop fooling around! Starscream’s not going to go down easily!”  
>Ironhide is goals. Shoot everything<

‘I hate being like this. Don’t look at me.’  
Blazecharger’s sparkmate was obviously not normal. And from the moment he’d seen the sleek, primal form of Nightriser, he’d known that the mech was meant to be with him. However, Bluebolt kept every Terrorwing busy, so he’d never gotten a chance to speak with him. Not until now.  
The mech was curled in a ball, a mangled drone corpse at his talons, energon staining his mouth. Sobs raked Nightriser’s frame, and Blaze only took one step before he spoke.  
“I hate being like this. Don’t look at me.”  
“I will look at you. Because you’re amazing. This, this is actually kinda impressive.”  
Nightriser sniffled, looking the orange and red mech straight in the orange optics.  
“R..really?”  
“Yeah. And if anyone makes fun of you, I’ll turn them into scrap.”  
He said, rubbing his head against Nightriser’s neck.

 

‘You tried, I’ll give you that.’  
Knightslayer had scratched off the marking that reminded her of Thunderhoof a long time ago. That fight had ended her freedom from knowing, and began her pain. She hated him, and loved him. It was annoying. She still knew he had his.  
‘Really? Because I think I already won.’

 

‘Thanks!’  
That was all Crashlanding’s mark said. It was simple. He liked that. As he entered onto the ship that would take him, several other Autobots and a few neutrals to Earth, he jumped as a red and orange deployer tripped, and instinctively, Crash caught him  
“Thanks!”  
The little mech said, nodding.  
“Uh, it’s no problem.”  
Crash said nervously. The deployer tilted his helm, and Crash’s spark shivered.  
“Name’s Burnout.”  
“Crashlanding. Can I… treat you to a drink?”  
“I’d like that.”


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for @Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling!
> 
> Sadness this time.
> 
> Sad Star, Sad Bluestreak, Sad Jazz.
> 
> I didn't even know Jazz could be sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Warning for implied death and mourning and sadness<

Starshadow was no grief conseiller. That much was for certain. But she had lost a lot during that war, her brother, nearly her conjunx, and nearly her eldest sparling.   
“Shh, it’s okay.”  
She sat quietly as JAzz attempted to comfort Bluestreak, the young mech was bawling uncontrollably. Like she had, when Noisecannon died.   
“He’s not dead. This is all a bad dream. Please please PLEASE let this be a nightmare!”  
Jazz was crying now too, albeit silently. Star stood up, comming Sludge over her spark-link.  
-Sweetspark, can you drag Ratchet’s fool aft down here?-  
-Sure. Why, may I ask?-  
-I’m going to need a helmache medication.-  
Switching off the comm, she walked over to the pair of mechs.  
“JAzz. Bluestreak. I.. I know optimus had no idea what he was doing when he gave me your case… but…”  
She sighed, trying to blink back tears.  
“I.. I lost my twin brother during the war. He was one of the two I lost during my time as a front-medic.”  
“R..really?’  
Bluestreak sniffled, and Star nodded. She held out one of her servos, and Bluestreak took it.  
“I’ll help in any way I can. JAzz, if you’ll let me and Sludge help, we’ll do everything..”  
“I know. Star. I know you will.”

(>inhales< AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i’m dead inside frag)


	5. Big Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Optimus is huge dummy around small children.

“His name is Bluestreak.”  
Prowl said proudly. Chromedome leaned back, apparently nervous he’d hurt the sparkling. Chaser, however, was enthralled.  
“He’s smaller than Xenon! Is he gonna get bigger?”  
The young trainee said, optics wide. Prowl snorted, patting the young security officer on the shoulder.  
“Sure is, kid. Jazz is tuckered out, though. So i’m watching him.”  
“Prowl. I was informed your sparkling was here?”  
Prowl went still as Chaser gawped, Chromedome backed up, muttering ‘sorry sir i mean sir scrap’ and Ratchet snorted. Optimus towered over everyone in the room, but his optics were soft.  
“Yes he is, sir.”  
“Hello little one.”  
Bluestreak opened his optics, grabbing Optimus’’ outstretched servo with relish. The Prime chuckled, and Bluestreak looked up at the Prime with a curious look.  
“That’s Optimus Prime, kiddo. My leader, you’re father's leader, and your leader too.”  
Bluestreak cooed, reaching toward Optimus, and the Prime smiled.  
“He is quite energetic.”  
“You don’t know the half of it, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Good fluff. Very good.<


	6. FOR PJ Forever: Prowl "smothering Jazz in love after Jazz is brought back in Bayverse?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For PJ Forever, Prowl "smothering Jazz in love after Jazz is brought back in Bayverse?"
> 
> I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Prowl has a goddamn panic attack after JAzz is brought back due to Rail having an emotional breakdown.<
> 
> BAYVERSE IS SOUL CRUSHING MESS SO I FIXED IT WITH RAIL'S OP-NESS!

Railmotor’s powers were… sketchy to say the least. Prowl actively distrusted the purple Ex-Con, especially after she did nothing while Jazz was killed. But now.. Now she’d really messed up. 

Rail had only really emotionally connected to Ironhide, and after the large black emch had died, Rail had broken down. Her chest lit up like the Allspark itself, and before anyone knew what was happening, they were surrounded by fallen comrades. Including Jazz.  
“Ugh. My middle is killing me.”  
The silver mech grumbled, rubbing his abdomen with a discontented expression. Prowl’s optics went wide, sputtering, he backed up. Rail cried out as well, burying her head in her hands as Ironhide comforted her, scowling at RAtchet when the medic snorted.  
“You.. you… you died. You’re back. Oh my Primus… JAzz you’re back!”  
“Dead? What? Pro…”  
The silver SIC had no time to react as the tactician tackled him, sobbing.  
“Hey, man. It’s okay. I’m fine, see?”  
“Don’t ever do that again. Please, don’t…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >This actually made me happy. IRonhide lives, everyone lives, except Sentinel, who’s burning in hell.<


	7. CHAOS INCARNATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Twins are the Wreckers shitty children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue TWins are my Transformers sonas. I'm a girl but Teal's basically a balance to Turquoise's total chaos soooo

“Turquoise?! Teal?! Ironhide’s going to have my head.”  
Wheeljack looked up as Ultra Magnus wandered over, worry spread on his faceplates.  
“HAve you seen the twins? I lost them.”  
“Nope.”  
Ultra MAgnus sighed.  
“If you do, tell me.”  
As the commander walked away, Wheeljack stood up, the top of the crate he’d been sitting on slid of, revealing two blue helms.  
“He’s gone kiddos.”  
“Niice. Thanks Uncle WHeeljack.”  
Turquoise giggled, and TEal lifted his sister out.  
“Go find another place to hide until Ironhide gets back.”  
“Okay!”  
Teal chirped, and the the pair rushed off.

 

“Scrap me.”  
Bulkhead turned to see Wheeljack lifting up a piece of the building, hs friend's movements stalled in shock.  
“What is...it…”  
Two sparklings were curled in the rubble, one bigger than the others but they were obviously sparktwins. The bigger one was in recharge or unconscious, two large gashes leaking energon on his shoulders. The smaller, a femme, looked at them distrustfully, attempting to get between them and her sibling.   
“Where are their....”  
“Dead probably. That’s some serious leakage.”  
Wheeljack managed a grab the little femme, although she panicked, trying to get back to her brother with flailing arms.  
“We’re gonna help him. You can stay with him.”  
Bulkhead said comfortingly.  
“Do you have a name?”  
“T..Turq. Turquoise.”  
The femme pointed at herself. Then she gestured to her brother.  
“T..Teal.”  
She reached for her sibling again, and Wheeljack let her touch his servo. His tiny blue optics fluttered open.   
“T..Turq.”  
He whispered, patting her servo in return.  
“IRONHIDE! WE NEED TO GET THESE TWO TO A MEDIC!”  
Wheeljack shouted, keeping the sparklings close. As he rushed over, he could feel Teal’s spark fluttering, and Turquoise responding with a fierce determination that she wouldn’t let him die.

 

Ironhide: Dad  
Wheeljack,Bulkhead,Breakdown,Seaspray(RIP): Uncles  
Ultra Magnus: ew  
Optimus: BIG BOSS

Ultra Magnus had not been informed that there were sparkling among the Wreckers. So when Ironhide had yelled at him, loudly, about Turquoise and Teal, it was a surprise. The Twins had imprinted on the old red mech, and Turquoise was extremely protective of him.  
“Dad, is the blue mech a bad guy? Like the cons?”  
Ironhide chuckled as Turquoise turned to glare at Ultra MAgnus from his arms. Teal shrank down, trying to avoid the commander's gaze.  
“No, he’s not.”  
“Uncle Wheeljack says he is.”  
“Uncle Wheeljack just likes trouble.”  
Ironhide rubbed a servo along Turquoise helm, inducing a squeal from the little femme.  
“Noo! Dad!”

Breakdown couldn’t believe it when he saw them. Turquoise, with a sword held in her servos, and TEal with twin cannons like Bulkheads. Instantly, he put himself between the pair and Knockout.  
“Breadkown. Those are Autobots.”  
His conjunx hissed, but breakdown replied rapidly.  
“I know these two. Turquoise. Teal. It’s me.”  
“Breakdown?”  
Teal said uncertainly, but Turquoise lit up in recognition.  
“BREAKDOWN!”  
He almost fell over as the smaller of the two tackled him, her turquoise plating standing out against his dark blue. Teal came over slower, but quickly wrapped his arms around both of them.  
“You got big.”  
“I know.”  
Teal smiled, he towared over Breakdown now. It was impressive.  
“Uh, hello? I exist.”  
Knockout tapped his pede, looking at them expectantly.  
“Oh. Knockout. This is Turquoise and Teal. The Wreckers raised them. Twins, this is Knockout. My conjunx.”  
“Ohhhh. I like your paintjob. Mine’s better though.”  
Turquoise said smugly, doorwings flicking. Knockout looked at Breakdown incredulously.  
“They didn’t learn many manners.”  
“MODESTY IS FOR THE WEAK!”  
Turquoise pumped her fist in the air, causing Teal to grab her servo and shove it down.  
“Turq, stop.”  
“Teeeaaaalll.”  
Breakdown pulled Knockout aside, leaning down.  
“We can’t tell anyone they’re here.”  
“What?! Why?!”  
“They’re young. They only ever fought once. It’s a miracle they even have Autobot insignias.”  
“Ugh. Fine. as far as I know, I never even found out they exist.”  
“Thanks Knocky.”  
Breakdown gave his conjunx’s servo a quick squeeze before turning back to the twins. Teal had Turquoise pinned down, the smaller’s sword was several meters away, stuck in the ground.  
“What in the great name of Primus…”  
“HE STARTED IT!”  
“SHE STARTED IT!”  
Both twins pointed at the other, causing breakdown to sigh.  
“Not many manners, huh?”


	8. Born of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://gokuma.tumblr.com/post/120916562280/au-where-after-thousands-of-years-a-bot-gives
> 
> >This may be one of the most dumbass things I’ve ever written. It’s kinda like reverse In the Crosshairs but with Star? Because Nickel and Star totally know each other shut up<
> 
> (Warning for emergence >Pretty much transformers birth lmao< and Starshadow being a salty fuck and Tarn being an ass)

Tarn would never make the mistake of letting Pharma take advantage of him ever again. In fact, he would probably kill the medic once this was over. What made matters worse was the fact that Nickel had called in an old friend of hers, a medic who specialized in sparklings and emergences.  
“You! The big blue one!”  
“My name is Hele…”  
“Don’t care. In my ship, I have some energon. Get it. Nickel, hand me my gloves.”  
“I can’t believe you still use those old things.”  
“Nickel, these old things have helped many sparklings into the world. They’ll be retired when I die.”  
Starshadow huffed, and then Tarn winced as the medic placed her servo on his abdomen. Her servos were glowing, which was one of the strangest things he’d ever seen. Slowly, the green and black femme moved between his pedes, and he winced again as he felt a digit enter his valve.  
“Okay. Helex, or whatever your Primus forsaken name is. Give him some of that. You did it with a flight frame, you dumbaft, didn’t you? My sensors picked up on it.”  
Tarn winced as the digit was withdrawn and a tiny green helm glared at him. Nickel snorted.  
“I told you she was good.”  
“You’re fully dilated. When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push. And… you, grinder chest. Leave him alone.”  
Tesarus gave the small medic a disdainful look, but didn’t move to harm her. Starshadow almost radiated ‘leave me alone’ when she was working.  
“Sparkling’s coming along nicely.”  
She said much too calmly for Tarn’s tastes. Finally, after one extremely long push, everything went away and a piercing cry split the air.  
“A tank mech. Nickel, what do you think?”

“So, it’s really possible.”  
Helex looked over Tarn’s shoulder as the purple tank cradled the tiny sparkling.  
“I know, right? I thought it was a myth.”  
Tesarus said, causing Starshadow to snort.  
“Well, that myth kept me in business before the war, and during for the most part. So. Who’s the sire.”  
All optics (Except Kaon’s because he had none) fell on Starshadow.  
“Wait. I’ve got this.”  
The green and black medic’s faceplates scrunched, and then all optics (Once again excluding Kaon).  
“What is she doing.”  
“Looking through her CNA database.”  
“WHAT.”  
TArn snarled, causing the bitlet to murmur unhappily.  
“Annnnddd…. Done. it’s Pharma. Oh boy, you have horrible taste. Then again, look who I’m talking to.”  
Starshadow wrinkled her nose.  
“So. I’m assuming you…”  
“Take him.”  
Tarn held out the red and black tanklet, who whimpered. Starshadow looked down at the sparkling, then back up at TArn.  
“What.”  
“A sparkling hs no place here. And I have no time for him. Take him somewhere he can be.. In less danger.”  
Starshadow took the tanklet gently, her servos running over tiny backstruts gently.  
“Well then. Nickel, it was nice seeing you again. And if any more of these idiots get sparked up…”  
Starshadow glared around at the DJD.  
“Don’t call me. I have three sparklings of my own.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Now, I’ll be going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >And nobody ever mentions that incident again except when Star has to explain to Sludge why she suddenly dragged a mini-Tarn home. Star is totally the only Autobot who can say that kind of shit to the DJD and live<
> 
> in Star's defense I have difficulty with the DJD's names too


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord x Tarn for Red_Veiled_Mirage
> 
> (WARNING FOR CHARACTER DEATH and bad writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarn x Overlord (I’m going to hell see you all there. Tarn is going to kill me. I set it during Dying of the Light for ANGST. And my dumb idea of Blue murdering Overlord)
> 
> >REDONE LESS HORRIBLY<

Tarn had no idea why Overlord had to be so FRAGGING ATTRACTIVE. It was annoying, and he hated it. He didn’t tell anyone, but he was sure the others picked up on it, due to Helex’s snickering.The fact was, he and Overlord had a… thing.. Going on. A hate-driven romance that burned almost as much as a blast of flame from Blazecharger or Helex’s smelting pool. It had started with a mutually unorthodox interface, and had evolved from there. Tarn both loved and hated him. But he had been excited (INTERNALLY) when Overlord opted to help them in destroying the Autobots and MEgatron. The revelation that the Terrorwings were on planet made Overlord’s assistance even more likeable, as the rogue Predacons had been reported to shamelessly tear through those who attempted to attack them. Tarn had seen some of the damage. It wasn’t pretty.   
“I’m sure that you could handle the lizards on your own.”  
Deathsaurus had said gruffly, only to back down when Tarn glared at him. Overlord’s help would be very much needed.

Tarn was pleasantly surprised when Overlord dragged Bluebolt back, the Predacon’s wings ripped and her eyes glowing crimson, hatred laced with rage behind them.   
“Bluebolt.”  
“Fragface.”  
Tarn sighed, grabbing her snout.  
“Resorting to insults will do you or your team no good.”  
Overlord said, and Tarn went silent, only looking at the massive blue mech. He saw Bluebolt’s optics dart between the two of them, then dropped her snout as electricity flew. She lurched away, wings held in the air.  
“My team can handle the situation!”  
She spat, leaping into the air shakily. Overlord crouched to go after her, but Tarn blocked him.  
“Let her go.”

Overlord was dying. The massive mech looked at Bluebolt as the smaller bot’s fist, covered in his energon, was withdraw from his chassis. She leaned in, a snarl escaping her.  
“Run back to Tarn, you no good fragger.”  
The words bit at him, even moreso as her talons dug into metal, gouging words he couldn’t make out.

He made it back just before Tarn and the others went to confront Megatron. For the first time, Tarn broke. In fact, it would be the last time he broke, but he didn't know that. Overlord died with the words carved into his chest ‘WE CAN HANDLE IT’, talons gouged into his circuits in a way that was irreparable by even the best medic. Tarn could almost see Bluebolt’s face, full of spite as she clawed her way through Deadsaurus’ ranks, no remorse to be seen. She would pay for this. Dearly.

>She doesn’t lmao<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I did while writing this:  
> Listened to Diablo bySimon Curtis nonstop  
> Read a bunch of fanfics  
> Relized I couldn't write these two


	10. Run Away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have three requests if you don't mind. The first is Prowl and Jazz meeting for the first time as Sparklings (probably having a fight over something of another), the second is of Prowl and Jazz leading a criminal ring as younglings, and the third is Prowl and Jazz on the run from Enforcer Barricade (maybe after a heist).
> 
>  
> 
> I’m gonna do the last one because I tried writing the first two and failed dramatically

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!”  
JAzz yelled as BArricade slammed him into a wall, Prowl was currently tackled by another mech.  
“YEAH BUT HE’S A JERK!”  
“I heard that.”  
Barricade grumbled, and then he winced, dropping Jazz as the smaller mech delivered a kick to certain vulnerable areas. In mere moments the other Enforcer was on the ground, and the two were driving away as fast as possible. The screeching tires behind them made JAzz filinch.  
“What the hell man? Your bro’s an aft!”  
“Tell me about it.”  
Prowl grumbled.


	11. Chased to a Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >And we now return to Knockout fucked up like normal<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is what the requester was expecting but I tried
> 
> Feat. Two of my oC's which I never use because I can't write canon characters very well

Knockout hated everything. Everything was scrap since breakdown had died. And now he had an angry Prime on his heels.   
“STARSCREEAAAAMMM!”  
“Oh my sweet Primus WHAT!”  
“GROUNDBRIDGE NOW! HURRY!”  
Knockout’s tires squealed as Optimus got a bit too close for comfort. The jet sighed, causing Knockout to panic.  
“I may consider it if you stop shouting.”  
“STARSCREAM< THIS IS NOT A JOKE! I NEED A GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!”  
A blaring honk of the semi-truck’s horn made Knockout flinch again, as he raced around a corner.  
“Well, looks like someone’s in trouble.”  
Oh scrap. He didn’t even have to look for long to see the orange sportscar on his left and the black convertible on his right. Things just got fifty times worse.  
“STARSCREAM!”  
“Ugh. Fine.”  
The portal flared to life, and Knockout hit the gas, screeching though and leaving the Autobots in the dust.

Optimus was panting as he screeched to a halt, Feedback and Inkjet transforming and running back to their tired leader.  
“Yo, bossbot. We got the transmission. If you’re carrying, you really shouldn’t be out in the field.”  
Feedback said , offering his shoulder to support the Prime. Ink flashed a question, and Feedback nodded.  
“Oh yeah, who’s the lucky Mech? Or femme. Whichever.”  
Optimus shook his head.   
“There is no sire. He is gone.”  
“Ohhh. Sorry man.”  
Feedback winced.  
“Ey, Ratchet, we got Bossbot here. Can we get a groundbridge?”


	12. Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of a war, Railmotor says her final goodbye to a father who can see her, but she cannot see him.

“You’re a jerk, you know that.”  
Rail said, staring at the ground. Around her, the colorless Shadowzone wavered around Soundwave. Rail looked up, glancing around in anguish.  
“I don’t even know if you're there. But you’re a jerk. How could you just leave like that? I mean, you didn’t have much of a choise, but still.”  
She said, sitting down. This was one of the few times he'd ever seen her in robot form. She looked like him. And Shockwave. A bit of both, it seemed. But the startling thing was how many scars she’d gained. He had no idea how long he’d been in the Shadowzone, but Rail was dappled in marks, and when she’d arrived in Dinosaur mode, one of her largest horns had been snapped in half. His daughter wasn’t the young, troubled bot he’d seen before. She’d chosen the side of the Autobots, her Decepticon symbol ,while sill there, was old and unmaintained, while the Autobot symbol was fresh and polished. 

Railmotor wasn’t a sparkling anymore. Soundwave knew his daughter had grown up. Shockwave would have been proud of her, from what he’d heard. She was an expert in Predacon biology (Thanks to Bluebolt no doubt) as well as a prime researcher in the Shadowzone. Her armour was battered not from the stupid fights he’d seen during the war, but from experience. Rail was grown up now. She was saying goodbye.

He hoped one day he’d be able to see her and tell her how proud he was.


	13. Nyoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl are having a lovers spat (Well more like Prowl is yelling and Jazz is running) Starshadow and Ratchet are tired of this BS.
> 
> And Star gets yelly

“JAZZ I SWEAR TO PRIMUS!”  
Sirens blared down the Ark’s halls, and Ratchet turned to Starshadow, a tired look on his faceplates.  
“I swear, Prowl is going to be the worst carrier I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
The Parasaurolophus groaned, a wince spiraling down her frame with the next loud comment.  
“Get back here and interface me or I'll rip off your spike!”  
Ratchet chuckled, sipping his energon as Star groaned again.  
“Have fun with those two.”  
“Frag you, ya old coot.”  
The smaller medic grumbled, rubbing her temples. Both sighed as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper wobbled in, laughing their helms off.  
“This is gonna be a long day.”  
“Tell me about it.”

The next day~

“YOU’RE BOTH SOME OF THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE MECHS I’VE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF HAVING TO WORK WITH!”  
Star had gotten Jazz and Prowl over the helms with a well placed wrench (borrowed from Ratchet) and she was fuming. Even though she hardly made it up to their shoulders, her anger was undoubtedly rivalling Ironhide or Ratchet.  
“Sorry Star.”  
“DON’T SORRY ME! IF I WASN'T SURE PROWL HAD ANY COMMON SENSE I’D BE GIVING THAT SPARKLING TO OPTIMUS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This is the final 'Request' for a while (Even though this wasn't a request). I'm working on an acutal fanfic and am putting my energy towards it!


	14. Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of nonsense from various universes
> 
> (Featuring Xenon, the Sludge/Starshadow sparkling and Dragonpulse the Railmotor/Skywarp sparkling)

The ground itself shook when Rail jumped off of the rocky spire, her clawed pedes stirring up dust that bit at Cade’s eyes and coated Optimus.  
“Sir. You seem to have brought parasites.”  
She spat, glaring down at the humans. The pure loathing in her voice stabbed at everyone, except Crosshairs, who just shrugged.  
“Railmotor, these humans saved my life. I owe them a debt of gratitude…”  
“I owed IRONHIDE a debt and look how that turned out. Everyone’s dead and I’m left with these assholes.”

 

“I’m a highly dangerous triple changer with a bad attitude.”  
Dragonpulse said snappishly, trying to wrench a shard of metal from her left shoulder without much success. In a quick transformation, she was in Dracorex mode, her snout grabbing the metal and yanking it out. It was promptly spat across the fire, hitting Fulcrum on the helm.  
“She’s still young. And rude.”  
Krok said in a slightly apologetic tone, which made Dragon growl.  
“I’m not rude. You’re just dumb.”

(Cobalt lines)  
“I don’t need charity, I don’t need ANYTHING. Leave me alone, it’s for the best. Its best for all of us.”  
“I don’t lose. I win or I die. That’s how it works in war.”  
“Everything I had, I gave up. Never talk about loss to me. You’ve seen nothing.”  
“Nobody can save me now.”  
“It’s do or die, kid.”

 

“You seem oddly okay with this.”  
Laserbeak said, shuffling along Railmotor’s shoulder. The Dinobot chuckled, newly arrived from god knows where and her plating was still adapting back to Earth.  
“As long as Carrier is happy, I’m happy. And Cosmos makes him happy.”  
Truth be told, it made her spark soar seeing her Carrier happy. He hadn’t been happy in a long time, and never when Sire was around. Shockwave.. Shockwave was a hard nut to crack. In every sense. Rail closed her eyes, drowning out the memories that had leaked over to her when Shockwave had died. Empurata. She could remember his Empurata. She also remembered, when she was neutral, someone had tried that shit on HER, and had gotten demolished because of it. 

 

Sludge had seen Chaser as a sparkling, and Neon. He loved his sparklings with all his being, but Xenon, Xenon was special. They weren’t sure she’d survive, her spark had a defect that made her weaker and smaller than normal, and her fuel pump had need repair. Star had been so scared that her third sparkling would die, she’d spent every waking moment with Ratchet and Knockout, working to save her.  
“Hey little one.”  
Sludge smiled as Xenon opened her optics, blurry blue lenses looking at him, or in his direction. Ratchet had said that her optics were permanently out of focus, so she’d need a visual corrector. Personally, Sludge didn’t care. He loved Xenon wholesparkedly, even with her optics being messed up. He’d loved Chaser, with his black and white colors, and Neon, with her crazy biolights, and he adored Starshadow, his Conjunx, the light of his life. Xenon chirped, waving her servo around as she tried to connect it with his faceplates. He leaned down, making it a bit easier for her, and she grabbed his nasal ridge, warbling contently.  
“I know. You did it.”

As Vega had predicted, and Fasttrack had known, and basically everyone had guessed, Bluebolt let all hell loose when she found out. She ended up putting two Vechicons in the medbay (Knockout swore that he’d cut off her horns for that… she was amused that he thought himself so brave.) and she’d stormed out to the flight deck, sitting herself down and glowering out at the clouds.  
“This rage is serving nobody except chaos.”  
The Predacon narrowed her optics as two figures neared, Fasttrack and Blizzardbolt sitting down on opposite sides of her.  
“You banged them up reaallll good.”  
Fasttrack said, his voice hinted with the accent humans described as ‘Irish’. Blizzard snorted, crossing his arms.  
“Silence, Fasttrack.”  
Sorry Blizzy.”  
The green grounder shut his intake, grinning smugly.  
“They deserved it.”  
Bluebolt muttered, pouting.

Bluebolt strained against the chains, optics glowing as humans looked at her, Her muzzle, wings tail, claws, all secure. Lightning was disabled, she couldn’t transform without risking serious injury, this really was the Pit.  
“I see it’s awake.”  
That voice made her helm lurch up, tossing her horns in a desperate effort to escape. Silas smiled, and fear dug into Bluebolt’s spark.  
“You are going to be very interesting.”

(Long story short Vega, Crack, Fast and Blizzard don’t put up with the death lizard getting kidnapped and KICK EVERYONE'S ASSES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegarunner and Cracklash belong to my freind Val


	15. Dance with A Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Brawl falls helm over heeljoints for a very rambunctious triple changer, but Dust Devil is not what she seems. >She’s a robot in disguise...in disguise…<)

Brawl and Vortex never saw what Swindle did in Maccdams, but they went along anyway, sitting off to the side as Blast Off and Onslaught chatted and Swindle swooned over the bartender like a weirdo. But today, three figures who almost never came in overlapped their visit, a short black mech with scars on his neck cables, a battered orange sports model and a tan and pastel blue femme triple changer. It was the triple changer who caught Brawl’s attention, and he didn’t even notice he was staring until Vortex smacked him.

“You’ve got a big-aft tank watching you Dusty.”  
Feedback said curtly, barely glancing over his shoulder as he clutched his drink with one servo. Inkjet tossed a quick look over his shoulder as well, lights flashing.  
“That/Is/Brawl.Combaticon/dangerous/not/good/news.”  
“War’s over Inkster.”  
“Still/precautions/save/lives/ask/Starscream.”  
The tattoo artist flashed back to Blurr, crossing his arms. Dust Devil chuckled, raising her own drink to her intake.   
“It’s fine Ink. I can handle it.”  
“Don’t/give/me/that/scrap.”  
Ink flashed, a low grumble rising in his mangled vocaliser. Feedback clapped him across the back, shrugging.  
“Dusty can handle herself. Besides, he’s leaving anyway.”  
A quick glance confirmed Feedback’s statement, as the helicopter was hustling him out in a hurry, followed by a larger tank and a shuttle.  
“Combiners, never saw the point in em’. Too unpredictable. No offence Swindle.”  
“None taken.”  
The mech said, giving Feedback a slight look of disapproval.

‘Who was she?”  
Vortex cast a glare back at the bar, as if it was responsible.  
“I dunno Brawl. Autobot.”  
The helicopter said blunty.  
“Just forget she exists. Probably not gonna see her again.”  
Brawl blinked, the image of her still trapped in his processor.  
“Yeah...yeah sure.”

 

He saw her again when he was in the streets. She was beating the slag out of some mugger, her friend trying and failing to drag her off. Before he could talk to her, she was gone.

The first time they actually talked, it was because Dust Devil got thrown across the alley and crashed into him. As she stood up, cracking her servos, he grabbed her shoulder.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah. HEY AFTHEAD! TRY THAT AGAIN!”  
Brawl watched as she pummeled the jet into submission, only to be torn away from him by the police. 

The second time they spoke, it was because Dust Devil had come up to him.  
“Sorry about before. Name’s Dust Devil.”  
“B...Brawl.”  
He said, taking the offered servo and shaking it lightly. Those bright blue optics stared right into him, like they could see all his secrets and past. 

 

When Dust Devil’s frame went still, but didn’t start going gray, Brawl panicked. He slammed the truck into a wall, spewing random threats and curses, when a coughing fit caused him to stop. A small Blue and brown Minibot was sitting where she’d been, armour strewn around her.  
“...Oh...uh..hi Brawl.”  
The smile was smaller than ever.

“So this is the REAL you.”  
Rusty sat on his shoulder, pedes dangling.  
“Yep.”  
The minibot said, and Brawl looked at her seriously.  
“Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
“BEcause I assumed you liked Dust Devil.”  
“I like you for YOU, not because of how you looked. And are you really a..”  
“Triple changer? Yep. ATV and sword.”  
She smirked, and Brawl raised a hand, lowering her down.  
“You’re even cuter like this.”  
“I am not cute. I’m very fierce.”  
Her faceplates scrunched up, visor blocking the glare she was obviously giving him. For the first time in a long time, Brawl laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brawl makes me??? Weak??? I LOVE HIM???
> 
> >Please note that as of this I have not seen the Last Knight and will not be writing for it! Also no spoilers please!<


	16. You promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (OH GOD I”M SO SORRY)
> 
> (SOME THE LAST KNIGHT SPOILERS. NOT LIKE SERIOUSLY PLOT RELATED BUT YEAH THEIR THERE)

Megatron didn’t show pain. It was how he was. So when the head of Starscream, his second in command, his lover for eons, his Seeker, suddenly was in a scrapyard belonging to the AUTOBOTS, he simply stuck it in his subspace after a small speech. 

Nobody saw what happened next.

“Starscream.”  
He knew the Seeker couldn't talk back. He was so used to hearing that screechy voice speak, these years without him seemed dull and pointless.  
“I am sorry I was not there. Not there to save you.”  
Megatron said quietly, so that nobody could hear. Not that they would be listening. He raised the lifeless helm up, knocking it against his own.  
“I wish you could be here. To witness this. To witness the Autobots fall, to see our planet revived.”  
He sai, running a clawed digit along the jawline.  
“I wish you could meet them. Our sparklings. But they will live without you.”  
The secret that he was carrying, that it had happened as a strange blessing from some force beyond his measure, was only known by Barricade and Megatron himself.  
“May you rest peacefully old friend.”

 

“I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >lies down<
> 
> >cries<


	17. Starlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings: SPOILERS FOR TLK and emergence.)
> 
> Barricade my poor baby he has no idea whats going on

Megatron, when he’d gotten blasted out of the side of the ignition chamber was caught by a figure he had not seen in a long time. Barricade was clutching Bluebolt’s horns as the beastformer grabbed her leader, wings tilting as she changed course.

 

The lethe femme landed, dropping off her rider and Megatron, and then left. Barricade explained she had been nesting under Stonehenge, three eggs were still waiting for their career and she had no time for this. Megatron’s entire frame hurt, it ached from the impact and from Prime’s words.  
“Once.”

Ten Earth days later Barricade was panicking as Megatron went into emergence early, set on by stress and his wounds. The Enforcer had no medical experience, always relying on medics or others.  
“Your.. you're doing fine Lord Megatron.”  
“Barricade, you have no idea what’s going on. Do not lie to me.”  
The warlord hissed, pain wracking his frame. These sparklins were coming, and even if Barricade couldn’t help, Megatron was strong.

The first sparkling looked so much like Starscream it was almost funny. The tiny mech had only his Carrier’s optics. Barricade was holding him, as his sibling was born. 

 

Three. Three perfect little Seekers, all of which were healthy and strong. Each one (Except the first born and largest) had a mix of Megatron and Starscream’s features, although nearly all of them were dark gray, as their color nanties had not set yet. Barricade was standing over to the side, watching silently.  
“Have you picked names yet my lord?”  
“Yes.”  
Megatron lifted the smallest, a tiny mechlet who had his helm shape, but Starscream’s optics and wings.  
“Lunarpoint.”  
The next bitlet instinctively chirped at his Carrier, waving blunt claws. Megatron stifled a laugh.  
“Deftraid.”  
The largest, almost a clone of Starscream, simply looked at him, large red optics wide.  
“Starstriker.”  
He whispered, running a digit along his son’s wing. The Seekerlet chirped reaching out for his carrier. Megatron lifted all three up to his chassis.  
“We have to move. The Autobots will be searching for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW if there was one bot I fell for hardcore in the Last Knight it was Hot Rod.
> 
> Dang.


	18. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to go see Transformers 5 yesterday afternoon. I was wondering if you had seen it? And I was wondering if you could do Drabble that has Optimus and Hound in it? Perhaps trying to tame the Dinobots.
> 
> >I’m gonna write this like it happened in between movies soo no Op but Crosshairs is here. Also I can't write Hound worth a crap what the heckle<

BAbies. BAby Dinobots. The Autobots hadn’t known much about their newfound companions, but the fact that they reproduced was quite the feat. At the moment, the tiny Grimlock was chewing furiously on the tire of a indistinguishable station wagon, and the miniature Strafe and Slug were chirping at each other loudly, each trying to get at the other and failing. Eventually, Drift got tired of the constant squeaking, scooping up the Triceratops sparkling and placing him on a car.  
“STOP THAT.”  
The former Decepticon snarled, but the bitlet just peeped, then turned his attentions to a piece of metal.  
“This is gonna be tough.”

First off, Pterry loved to make trouble. It was taking all of Drift’s patience to teach the little bugger to fly. The tiny Pteranodon would hop from digit to digit, refusing to get off.  
“Just.. fly!”  
Drift shook his servo, sending the tiny mechlet plummeting. With a flick of metallic wings, a shaky Pterry rose up, squeaking proudly.  
“Finally.”

Without Optimus around, Crosshairs had the baby T-Rex to tangle with. Rexy was currently chewing on his pistol, and no matter how much the green paratropper shook it, the only thing that happened was tiny growls.  
“Stop that you little pest.”  
Crosshairs stuck a digit next to the sparkling’s face, and then jerked away cursing, as the tiny predator transferred over to that.


	19. Fallen Horseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said Verity was the first organic Wrecker?

They had come a long way since she’d left. Drift, Perceptor, Ironfist, Pyro, Whirl, all dead or left. The War was over, although Kup had to wonder if she knew that, wherever she was. Last he’d seen her, she was going off on her own, to find some ‘mythic artifacts’ or whatever slag her species thought. She’d always been an odd, one, never snapped at the newbies when they used the wrong pronouns, never lashed out at Whirl. Primus, he missed that kid.

((Flashback~random battle. Who cares what one. Lmao. POV switch to Hubcap))

Hubcap had never see her in action before, and now he knew why the cons called her Fireflesh. Two massive red wings spread overhead as flames rained down around them, missing the Wreckers by inches. The shadow shrank, and Roadbuster reached up a servo to scratch at the small black head now perched on his shoulder.   
“That...was...amazing.”  
“Thanks!”  
The little black and yellow organic chirped, tail swinging. With a chuckle, Roadbuster started walking, the Wreckers moving on.

((Flashback end~ POV switch to mystery organic))

She had gone by many names. When she had become a Wrecker, the Decepticons called her Fireflesh. She kinda liked that, but it wasn't her name. No, her name was… different. She’d been to Earth, picked up another name there. 

But shapeshifters...were not common on Earth. So she moved on. Two artifacts so far. Crystal of Souls and Arc of Passion in her bag, she changed. An old form, a Cybertronian Seeker. Used it to fly in space, she hated turning into Cybertronians. It made her miss them. 

Buried deep in that bag, lay a piece of paper. A picture, with names on the back, some crossed off. And one circled, so that she wouldn’t forget it. T.D.


End file.
